The Confession
by IPreferParakarry-Zackovic
Summary: Dating your girlfriend is easy. Telling her dad isn't.


**Time for another short comedy, a romance confession from Koops and Ms Mowz.**

**_"Dating your girlfriend is easy, telling her dad isn't" -Koops_  
**

**The Confession**

Ms Mowz and Koops stood outside 's house.  
"Ready for this?" asked Ms Mowz.  
"Not really." confessed Koops.  
"It'll be fine." she said and kissed Koops gently, causing him to momentarily lose focus.

**Confession attempt 1**  
Ms. Mowz walked inside her house with Koops behind her. Ms Mowz's dad, Mr Mowz senior, sat on the living room sofa with a book in hand. He looked like Ms Mowz, but wore a black eye mask, black sneakers and his tail was shaped like an arrow. When Ms Mowz entered, he looked up.  
"Dad, I have something to tell you..." she began, but was cut off when Koops slipped on a wet tile and hit his face against the wall.

**Outside 's house**  
Koops and MS Mowz sat on the steps to Ms Mowz's house. Ms Mowz wasn't pleased with how Koops reacted.  
"I think that went well." Koops said.  
"You slipped and hit the wall the moment we went in." Ms Mowz reminded.  
"Nah, that's all in the past." Koops replied, cheerfully.  
"It was _literally_ thirty seconds ago." Ms Mowz said.  
"That's a matter of opinion."  
"No it isn't. Let's try this again." She got up and walked to the door, Koops in tow.

**Confession attempt 2**  
Ms Mowz and Koops walked inside once again.  
"Dad, what I meant to tell you was..." she began, but was again interrupted when Koops placed a cloth to his mouth, and promptly collapsed. Ms Mowz sighed angrily.

**Outside (again)**  
Koops thought over what had just happened.  
"I chloroformed myself, didn't I?" he said.  
"Yes, you did." Ms Mowz confirmed. She saw Koops lift another cloth to his face, before slapping it out of his hand.  
"Don't do it again!" she said angrily. "Look, this time, you take the lead."  
Koops nodded.

**Confession attempt 3**  
Koops and walked inside and faced Mr Mowz Snr.  
"Hello. I'm Koops." he said. "See the thing is, and I," he pulled out a gun."Oh I'll just kill him."  
"Koops?! What are you doing?" Ms Mowz yelled, pushing him backwards.  
"Let me kill him! Let me shoot him in the face!" Koops shouted frantically, trying to aim his gun, but couldn't because Ms Mowz was restraining him.

**Attempt 4**  
Koops looked around the living room.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm gay!" he shouted for no particular reason, folding his arms.  
"Wrong!" Ms Mowz scolded.

**Attempt 3 (Continued)**  
Koops and Ms Mowz continued to grapple for the gun.  
"If I shoot him, we can go out! This could be so easy!" Koops shouted.

**Attempt 5**  
Koops crouched down on the floor next to Ms Mowz.  
"See, when two people spend a lot of time together..." he began.  
"Where are your legs?!" Ms Mowz shouted angrily at him.

**Attempt 8**  
"Ich machte mit Ms Mowz letzten Dienstag Nacht."Koops said, meaning in German: 'I made out with Ms Mowz last Tuesday night.  
"Nein!" Ms Mowz protested.

**Attempt 26**  
" Mr Mowz, I..." Koops began, when a bright flash of light blasted in from the kitchen, showing a Koopa who looked like Koops but wore sunglasses.  
"I'M YOU FROM THE FUTURE!" he said to Koops and pointed at Mr Mowz. "TELL HIM HE'S UGLY!"  
"You're chubby!" Koops pointed at Mr Mowz.  
Ms Mowz and future Koops facepalmed.  
"You can't even get _that_ right!" Ms Mowz shouted.

**Attempt 79**  
Koops made no attempt to talk, but instead started break dancing, leaving Ms Mowz speechless with disbelief.

**Attempt 3 (still)**  
Ms Mowz locked Koops's gun holding arm behind his back.  
"Koops, stop!" she yelled.  
"Aw, come on!" Koops protested. "Just let me shoot him!"

**Outside (again) again**  
While Ms Mowz fumed, Koops looked up into the sky.  
"I'm really bad at this, aren't I?" he asked .  
""Yeah, my dad is never going to find out about us." Ms Mowz said quietly.  
Koops's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, that's what we're doing!" he shouted, and sprinted back inside. Ms Mowz followed him.

Koops opened the door and faced Mr Mowz.  
"Sir, I know this is hard for you to take in but I'm dating your daughter!" he claimed, pointing at Ms Mowz.  
Mr Mowz shrugged. "Okay, that's fine." he said.  
A gunshot fired and fell to the ground, a tranquilizer dart in his forehead. Ms Mowz gasped.  
"Whoops!" Koops said, holding a gun in his right hand.  
Silence.  
Ms Mowz took a deep breath. "I think that went well!" she said.

**END.**


End file.
